


Retail Shenanigans (Retail AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Bucky work at Target. He’s the security guard. You work in the clothing department. There’s some work romance going on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 11





	Retail Shenanigans (Retail AU)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Working at Target is the only retail experience I have so far. There’s also somewhat of a code that they have. 
> 
> Guest First = drop everything and help the cashiers
> 
> LOD = Lead of the Day, basically the manager (there’s different managers for different departments)
> 
> Zoning = making your area presentable (picking clothes off the floor, refolding them, arranging clothes on rack by type and size, etc.)

When working in retail, you absolutely hated the holiday season. There was always a ton of people in the store around this time of year. You always had to help a guest find an item, or answer a question or even-

“Can we have some team members up for guest first, please?” You heard the LOD, Phil, call out through the walkie talkies. 

You sighed, “Which lane?” You asked as you stopped your zoning and started making your way to the cashiers.

“Lane Four please! Thank you, Y/N.”

You groaned as you headed to the lane you were assigned. You flipped the switch to turn on the light and you punched in your employee ID into the computer to open it up, “OPEN ON LANE FOUR!” You cried out and waited for people to start rushing to your lane. It was going to be a long day for you.

* * *

Bucky was patrolling around the store. He’d greet every guest that walked by him. He said hello to every Target team member he saw. When he got to the men’s clothes where he knew you were working today, he spotted you and was ready to go talk to you until he heard the call for Guest First. He saw your body sag when you responded to the call and made your way to the front.

As he watched you walk away, there was a small smile on his face. There was something brewing between you two. You two would have lunch together and send flirty remarks to each other’s way. Every time Bucky saw you and spoke to you, he knew his days were going to be good. 

“Bucky, can you come to the front please?” Phil called through the walkie. 

“On my way,” he muttered into his headpiece and stalked over to the front lanes. He saw Phil standing by the doors and Bucky headed towards him, but passed by you before. He poked your side and you yelped.

“Quit it! I’m busy!” You said with a smile on your face.

Bucky smiled back, “Lunch in thirty?”

You nodded, “You got it.”

“Perfect.” He then strutted towards Phil with a grin on his face.

Phil couldn’t help but chuckle, “Stop bothering my employees.”

“I’m not doing anything!”

“You’re swooning over Y/N.”

Bucky frowned and mumbled, “I wasn’t swooning…”

“Sure you weren’t, Barnes. Anyway, a guest informed me that she believed she saw someone stuffing things into a suitcase. So check the video footage and find them.”

Bucky saluted Phil, “You got it, boss!”

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and the rush of guests was now manageable enough that you didn’t need to be there anymore. You turned off your lane light, logged out of the computer, and spoke into your walkie, “Phil, this is Y/N, I’m going on my lunch.”

“Copy that Y/N. Enjoy your lunch!”

You immediately turned off your walkie and rushed to the Team Member entrance. You entered in your employee ID into the time card clock. Just as you hit enter, Bucky came strolling in. You shot him a smile and he winked at you. 

You rolled your eyes feigning annoyance and went to the small room where the team member lockers were. You opened your locker and took out your waterbottle that you had left in there. Bucky came up next to you and leaned against the lockers.

“You’re not working tomorrow, right?”

“It’s Sunday, so no.”

“Well, I don’t work on Sundays either.”

“What a coincidence.”

“Indeed. Soooo can I take you out tomorrow?”

You smiled as you closed your locker, “Sure. Whatcha wanna do?”

“Well, I was thinking I could take you out for breakfast…and lunch…and dinner..”

You laughed, “You wanna spend an entire day with me? I don’t know about that?”

“Aw, why not?” Bucky asked with a pout.

“You’ll get tired of me.”

Bucky set his hands on you hips, “Doll, I’ll never get tired of you.”

You two stood there looking into each other’s eyes. Your lips hovering over each other’s. Bucky finally closed the distance and pressed his lips against yours. You happily kissed him back and you could feel him smiling against your lips. 

Your arms wrapped around his neck pulling you two closer and right as you were about to deepen the kiss, “Ahem!”

You both pulled away to see your coworker Sam standing there with a smug look on his face. You blushed and stepped away from Bucky, “H-Hi Sam.”

Sam smirked, “Y/N,” he looked to Bucky and nodded, “Barnes.”

“Wilson.” Bucky said nodding back.

“Can I get to my locker?” 

“Oh! Yeah. Sorry.” You both moved out of the way and stood there awkwardly.

“Um, lunch?” Bucky asked.

“Right! Let’s go.” You both walked to the Team Member lounge leaving Sam to snicker to himself.


End file.
